battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardening Hero
Gardening Hero is the twentieth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Firey and Leafy playing tic-tac-toe. Leafy wins her 73rd game in a row. Firey wants another rematch, in which Leafy eventually agrees. Rocky starts barfing which gives Leafy an excuse to leave, but then she gets caught in a net and thrown into space. Firey starts to worry but then is caught in a net and shot into space too. So did Rocky, along with Spongy, Ice Cube, and David. Bubble starts to wonder what's happening as Ice Cube screaming. As they get into space, they see Speaker Box floating. Rocky barfs. Bubble comments on how she's weightless while Ice Cube is amazed. Firey then calls Speaker a radio and asks him why are they in space. Speaker uses his budget cut excuse as the intro plays. After the Intro After the intro, Bubble spots the Big Dipper and takes a star from it and starts to play catch with Ice Cube. Leafy starts to freak out about how the star of Big Dipper is gone and how Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch. Speaker announces that even though they are in space, they still need to do Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake First off, there is a new Cake at Stake music, much longer than the previous one. Speaker confesses that he learned that a normal cake would explode in space so he got an ice-cream cake anyways. Leafy asks how it would make a difference as Speaker hushes her. Bubble, Rocky, Firey and Leafy get the physics-defying ice cream cake. Ice Cube is the first one safe with 72 votes. There is no drum roll when showing who got the most votes because Speaker found it too annoying, prompting Firey to make his own. Spongy gets 142 votes and David is eliminated with 331 votes. This episode marks the first time the Double Teleportation Device was used. The intro starts to play again but Speaker stops it after he notices they already played it. Leafy says that they might as well play it, "just for good measure." And the intro played again. The Contest Leafy and Firey start to talk about how weird David was. Firey says that he looked a lot like human as he does not know what that means. Leafy confesses that they should be friends. Firey thinks it's an alliance but Leafy quickly interrupts saying "just friends" possibly because she doesn't want other people to think that she and Firey are dating. Speaker wants to be friends too but Firey said no. Speaker gives everyone immunity but then says they can lose it. Ice cube get hit by an asteroid while Rocky is abducted by a UFO (referencing the finale) but then Rocky barfs, destroying the UFO. So Icy and Rocky loses immunity. The twentieth contest is to get into a spaceship. Spongy is the first to do so. Bubble and Leafy get into theirs while Firey floats in space. Speaker says if he gets hit, he will lose immunity. Firey is about to get hit with the asteroid but then gets into his spaceship quickly. Leafy says they should get Spongy, but he dodges all the shots as Leafy did in Lofty. Firey tries to go super-speed mode but Leafy says he shouldn't as Spongy shoots her. Bubble starts to be sucked into a Black Hole (by maristanaweb) as well as Spongy. Spongy falls into it first. The others begin to fall into the Black Hole, but then it disappears as it's "sold because of budget cuts". Firey's spaceship is also deleted due to budget cuts while Bubble still has hers as she shoots Firey. Bubble wins immunity, She is happy to say "YOYLECAKE!", and the contestants are recovered with a Master Recovery Center. Bubble gives the 2nd immunity to Leafy again. Leafy is amazed of how she was chosen twice but then says she has to do it a lot more times. Speaker announces that an eliminated will join the game, and that all the eliminated characters will decide who goes home instead of the viewers. Results Bold name means the contestant has immunity. Italic name means the contestants are up for elimination. Strikeout name means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. *''Ice Cube'' *'Leafy' *''Firey'' *''Spongy'' *'Bubble' *''Rocky'' Ending The end scene is of Leafy asking the Announcer how they are able to breath, talk, etc. in space, to which the Announcer replies, "budget cuts". Re-joining lines *Flower: You better vote me or...or I'll crush you! *Blocky: Come on guys. I really deserve a third chance. *Woody: Eeeehhh... yehh... (nervous) *Pin: Vote for me, and I will make improvements to the show of Battle for Dream Island! *Needle (Announcer calls her Needy): *slaps* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! (Announcer says Needy and Needle slaps him a couple times in a row) *Teardrop: *silence* *Golf Ball: I have a 6.666 repeating percent chance of rejoining the game, and if I rejoin I'll have a 16.666 repeating percent of winning Dream Island. So from this moment, I have a 1.111 repeating percent chance of winning Dream Island! *Coiny: Viewers, all you people out there! I love you guys, you're all my friends but just, just think for a moment. Does it really make sense that someone as stupid as Firey is in the game, yet someone like me, is not? Just, just think about that and the answer will come to you; the person you think should re-join the game! *Snowball: I'm the only one who deserves Dream Island, the rest are just weak losers! *Match: OMG, vote for like, me, and plus, I dyed my hair like blue. *Eraser: (pressing a button) Hey! This re-joining button isn't working! *Pen: If you vote for me, I'll give you five million vigintillion dollars! *Tennis Ball: (Announcer calls Tennis Ball "Clumsy Tennis Ball") You know, Announcer, I wouldn't say that if I were you, because I've got a magnet and I can de-magnetize you! "Yikes." *Pencil: Vote for me! Yeah yeah yeah! Type my name! Yeah yeah yeah! So I can re-join the contest! So I can re-join the contest!! *David: Awwww seriously? "Say something else." NO! Trivia/Goofs *This is one of the few episodes where Bubble doesn't pop. **Ironically, she is the only one who doesn't use a Recovery Center that episode. *'GOOF:' Jacknjellify made an error, and forgot to add "substantial" important information to the episode, which includes recommended characters, voting details, etc. *This is the first episode to use the new Cake at Stake song "The Points Are Gone" instead of "There's Points Now". *This is the second episode with a curse word (OMFG) in Leafy's nice list. *The opening credits are played 3 times throughout the episode, the most of any episode thus far. *When Spongy was dodging Leafy and Firey's lasers, his dodging looked a lot similar to Leafy's when she was dodging the nails from episode 11 and Leafy dodging the acid spit ball in BFDIA 2. *This is the second time Flower did her "you better vote for me" animation. *This episode has the most budget cuts, at 3. *'GOOF:' When Leafy says that they did play the intro already, her voice became Bubble's voice. *Good Guy Greg, a meme, has a text appearance in this episode on the levels of niceness. *GLaDOS in Leafy's niceness list is a reference to the video game ''Portal''. *In the updated version, Jacknjellify clarifies that the eliminated contestants will vote someone in the game to be eliminated while the viewers vote a character back into the game. The recommended characters gasp throughout his explanation, which the Speaker eventually shushes. *The MRC says: "IF YOU, SOMEHOW, MANAGE, TO READ, THIS, PLEASE, COMMENT, ON THIS, VIDEO, SAYING, THAT YOU, FOUND THIS" = If you somehow manage to read this please comment on this video saying that you found this. *Fire can't survive in the space because the oxygen but Firey is still alive, possibly because of budget cuts. Gallery SUPERSMEARMODE.png scaleofniceness.png|Leafy's list of scales of niceness thinnngggggggg.jpg|"Where'd my spaceship go?" Leafy and firey.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing Tic Tac Toe. Blah.PNG|'GOOF:' Firey still has a happy face. Bubble and ice cube by ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif|Bubble and Icy playing catch. (Animated) maxresdefault8.jpg|So, I must be the winner! bfdi_meme___panel_1_by_theenderro-d6lnlzi.jpg|I now realised What the word g*y means. rocky barfs IN SPACE.png untitled02.png|Yoylecake! Capture116.PNG|Leafy was caught! Capture117.PNG|So did everyone Capture118.PNG|A big dipper. Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Immunity Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:2011 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single Challenge